


known to be crazy, known to be wild (a little devilish child)

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Definitely Not Henry’s First Loop, Erratic behavior, Gen, Scattered Thoughts, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Joey Drew StudiosHis dreams, my effort.





	known to be crazy, known to be wild (a little devilish child)

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt 3: Delirium

His hands spasm as he slogs through viscous ink. It’s heavy like sludge. It doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it should. His clothes have long been stained, pants and shirt sleeves beyond repair. His gaze strays to a poster, the text coming into focus as ink makes tracks under his eyes.

_ Joey Drew Studios _

_ His dreams, my effort _ . The thought is there and gone before he can even register it and with it a rush of bitterness. It wasn’t...wrong per se. Joey had always been a man of ideas but they were always just that...ideas. It had been on the backs of - of...well it hadn’t been Joey. 

It’s getting harder and harder to think, he realizes as he stumbles on. Sammy - delusional and devoted - has been appearing near him with increasing frequency and the...the one time he’d seen Sammy’s eyes from under that mask of his they’d been speculative and fascinated. He doesn’t know what the former music producer sees but his words echo in his head. “ _ You look familiar to me.” _

He isn’t sure what it is that Lawrence was seeing - if it is more of the creature’s delirium or if it is a brief step back into sanity. He is never sure of much anymore. He stumbles into the recording studio, dreads hearing Alice’s voice all over again - which doesn’t make  _ sense _ because sure he’d heard Susie Campbell’s voice and then Allison Pendle’s after she had been dismissed, but he hadn’t spent much time with - with the  _ other side _ of things. Joey had kept him terminally overworked and he’s been  _ so _ tired that whenever he got a chance to step out of the studio or rest his hands, he took it, and tried not to think about it. They’d never been his fields anyway. But he hadn’t had much to do with Susie or Allison at all.

But Susie had always been...unsettling maybe. Or obsessive. She was naive. He remembered that. But her - her  _ love _ for Alice. It - it wasn’t the same love he had for Bendy or Boris (he still loves Boris, but...he couldn’t really say whether he loved Bendy the same way he thinks he used to.)

Something catches his eye as he steps past a window - not a window outside (_never_ outside, why couldn’t he just _leave_) - and he stops. He stops like he’s dead and there’s ink dripping - _SearchersSearchers_ _there’s going to be Sear- no _wait _he has to _see \- and he lets the gent pipe swing at his side lazily. Briefly, he registers what he thinks might be the flickering spotlight of the Projectionist - _Norman? Was it Norman? Jesus, Joey, what the hell were you thinking? _\- but he still takes the risk to stop and look and when he does...when he _does_ -

Ink dripping from his face, horns forming out of his head...a half-deformed smile takes over features that he doesn’t even recognize anymore. 

_ No wonder Sammy kept popping up. _

  
  



End file.
